Diamond Ring
by Amince
Summary: Una persona aparece nuevamente en el Host Club luego de irse por unos días, pero Haruhi no tiene idea de quien es ¿Qué será lo que oculta este personaje? ¿Tiene algunos secretos con los chicos del Ouran Host Club?


Miyoko Egami

Era un día como todos en la escuela, más bien diría que era un excelente día para el Ouran Host Club. Como nunca el club estaba lleno, Haruhi se había unido hace poco tiempo al club después de haber roto un jarrón que le costaría mucho pagar, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando al ambiente y poco a poco se estaba encariñando con los chicos del club. Lo que ella no sabía era que aún no conocía a uno de ellos pero esos últimos días Haruhi había escuchado mucho el nombre de una persona, "Miyoko"…

-¿Cuándo va a volver Miyoko Tamaki?-preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-¡¡si!! Me encantaría saber cuando va a volver mi príncipe favorito-comentó una de las clientas del Host Club

-¡¡si!! Que vuelva Miyoko-san-pidió Honey-sempai.

-debería volver mañana ¿o no?-interrogó Kyouya mientras observaba su computadora.

-¿mañana? Pero es que mañana es feriado, no podremos verlo-se quejó otra clienta muy decepcionada por no ver al joven misterioso.

-no se preocupen mis hermosas reinas, para eso me tienen a mi-dijo Tamaki abrazando a las dos chicas.

Después de un par de horas hablando por todos lados del tal Miyoko, las clientas se fueron y solamente quedaron los chicos del Host Club y Haruhi, quien era la más intrigada en saber quien era Miyoko…

-Tamaki-sempai…¿Quién es Miyoko?-preguntó la chica de cabellos cortos muy intrigada en saber de aquella persona misteriosa.

-¿nadie le ha dicho a Haruhi?-interrogó algo extrañado el de lentes.

-parece que no-aseveró el hermano de Kaoru.

-Miyo-san es uno de nosotros-dijo escuetamente Mori.

-¡¡hay otro mas!!-exclamó algo asustada Haruhi al saber que tendría que convivir con otro rico más.

-así es mi querida hija, existe otro más aparte de nosotros-informó el rey del Host Club.

-¡¡quiero ver a Miyo-chan!!-exclamó Honey haciendo un berrinche.

-¿me llamabas Honey-sempai?-preguntó una persona que había entrado a la sala de musica.

-¡¡Miyo-chan!!-gritó el pequeño de tercero mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Miyoko.

-es muy lindo-pensó Haruhi algo impactada por la belleza del joven de ojos verdes.

-¡¡hermano!!-vociferó el rubio, dueño del Host Club.

-¿hermano?-cuestionó extrañada y levantando una ceja la de ojos cafés.

-así le dice el Rey a Miyoko-acotó Hikaru.

-es bueno verte-dijo Kyouya con una mirada extraña.

-para mi igual-contestó el joven algo sonrojado.

-:¡bienvenido!-.

-jejej, se me había olvidado presentarte a alguien. Él es Haruhi, una nueva adquisición-señaló Kaoru muy entusiasmado de ver a Miyoko.

-hola Haruhi, eres muy linda-comentó el de cabellos cortos dándole un beso en la mano a la chica.

-pero…-

-¿Cómo sabes que es mujer? Nosotros no nos dimos cuenta-.

-es que yo reconozco en cualquier lugar a una chica tan linda-respondió amablemente el de cabellos negros.

-estoy cansado, es mejor que nos veamos mañana ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Hikaru algo cansado por las clientas.

-por mi esta bien-respondió el de ojos claros.

-entonces nosotros nos vamos-dijo el gemelo de Hikaru.

-cuídense mucho, nos vemos mañana-.

-adiós-.

-entonces ¡vamos Mori!-exclamó feliz Honey-sempai

-Miyo-san ¿no te vas con nosotros?-preguntó hablando mas de lo normal el amigo de Mitsukuni.

-no, creo que me iré con Tamaki-sempai hoy-contestó tiernamente el de cabellos negros.

-ok adiós-.

-mucho gusto en conocerte dijo antes de despedirse la de cabellos cortos.

-espero que podamos conocernos más- acotó el amigo de Tamaki.

-este chico me pone nerviosa-pensó la muchacha del Host Club.

-bueno, solo quedo yo, así que me retiro-dijo el de lentes a punto de retirarse del lugar.

-Kyouya-llamó el de ojos verdes tratando de hacer que el de cabellos negros se quedara.

-¿Qué pasa Miyoko?-preguntó impresionado de que el joven lo llamara.

-no es nada, hablamos mañana-contestó algo arrepentido.

-entiendo, adiós Tamaki, adiós Miyoko-.

Luego de despedirse, Kyouya se fue de la habitación dejando solos a Miyoko y a Tamaki, los cuales comenzaron a conversar…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-cuestionó preocupado el de cabellos rubios.

-mejor gracias a ti hermano-respondió aliviado el de ojos verdes.

-Miyoko-.

-muchas gracias por salvarme de la revisión medica Aniue, si no todos hubieran descubierto que soy mujer-contestó contenta la de cabellos negros.

-no es nada, siempre te ayudare Miyoko-prometió el rey del club.

-Aniue, aunque no seas realmente mi hermano, para mi es como si lo fueras. Tú eres el único que sabe la verdad-respondió feliz de estar al lado de Tamaki.

-lo que no se, es por que quieres seguir haciéndote pasar por hombre. Ya me has ayudado mucho aquí, nunca has tenido una deuda conmigo y aún así estas trabajando junto a nosotros-dijo el de ojos azules algo confundido.

-para mi no es nada Aniue, siempre que pueda ayudarte lo haré, y apropósito, veo que trajiste a una chica además de mi ¿te gusta?-preguntó riéndose la chica.

-no, no es nada de eso hermanita, lo que pasa es que ella rompió un jarrón muy caro y trabaja en el Ouran para pagarnos-contestó algo nervioso como si tuviera que justificarse.

-creo que a mi Aniue le gusta la chica. Eso es muy bueno, se nota que es una gran chica-pensó sonriendo la amiga de Tamaki.

-es mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu departamento-contestó más serio el dueño del Host Club.

-no es necesario, puedo ir sola-.

-pero…-

-de verdad no te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido-respondió la de cabellos cortos mientras abría la puerta de la sala de música.

-esta bien, cuídate entonces-.

-si, adiós-se despidió algo melancólica.

Tamaki se fue a su casa un poco preocupado ya que no sabía si Miyoko llegaría bien a su hogar. Él se preocupaba mucho de su amiga ya que la conocía bien y sabía que en el fondo Miyoko jamás se había podido recuperar de eso…de aquel pasado que atormentaba tanto a Tamaki, a Honey, Mori y Miyoko…


End file.
